


他是猫

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 一段发生在某乡下猫咪咖啡店的日常，一个非常不认真的脑洞轻松愉悦小故事。放飞自我，随便写写。主cp：maa × daimon，zun × asa，BL，出场人（猫）物：宙+雪+花
Relationships: Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto, Sakuragi Minato/Asami Jun
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

其一 猫咪咖啡最重要的是？

“请做一下自我介绍。”

“朝夏まなと，今年24岁，宝冢大学文学大学院研究科一年生……嗯，兴趣爱好是兜风，跳舞，哦对了，我现在参加了学校里的街舞社……”

“那你这次来应聘的动机是？”

“动机？那当然是因为我最喜欢可爱的猫猫了！”

“……”

“……”

“好的你被录用了。”

“店长！！！”

带着侍应围裙路过的樱木君抓住纯矢店长发出了一声悲鸣：“店长你不能光看脸就在面试开始三分钟内决定雇佣这个来路不明的人啊！”

“有什么问题吗？”

“店长你忘了上一次的惨剧吗！那个叫真风的家伙从第一天上班就把urara拐走了！”

“有什么关系嘛，他们现在不是相处得挺好的。”眼睛里都冒出爱心的纯矢完全没有理会抓着她拼命摇晃的樱木，“zun酱你不能把自己找不到女朋友这件事怪到别人身上。“

“虽然但是……“

樱木偷偷瞄了眼乖巧地坐在那里笑的一脸纯真的朝夏，赌气地在纯矢耳边又嘟囔了几句：“还不是因为店主是个颜控，天天往店里招帅哥才导致我找不到女朋……”

“这你就不懂了，zun酱。”

纯矢整个人都转过来，一脸严肃地看着樱木道：“zun酱！回答我，对于我们这样的猫咪咖啡店的营业者来说，最重要的是什么？”

“啊，诶？那个……”

因为见惯了平日懒懒散散以及总是对着帅哥花痴的店长，这突如其来的严肃感让樱木措手不及。他立正站好，苦思冥想了三秒钟，回答道：“是最安静整洁的环境，最精致用心的手磨咖啡，以及对顾客彻底奉献的真心诚意！”

“错！”

“诶？！我们每天上班前必背的店内守则上不就是这么写的吗？”

“那只是写给别人看的，实际上对我们来说最重要的只有一点，那就是……”

“那就是？”

“脸。”

“……”

“……”

“哈？？？！！！！”

樱木张着嘴，一脸店长你是在逗我吗的表情看向纯矢。

“zun酱，这么跟你说吧。”纯矢语重心长地拍了拍樱木的肩：“来我们店的顾客中，有50%是为了猫咪来的，而剩下的50%......是为了真风来的。”

“……那咖啡呢？”

“那个不重要。”

说完，纯矢无视了凝固在原地的樱木，然后以猫跳上桌子一般的速度换回了满脸温柔可人的笑容看向朝夏。目睹了眼前一起被真相击碎心灵的大型事故之后，朝夏嘴角依旧维持着良好的上翘弧度。

“朝夏君，恭喜你入店。”

“嗯嗯。”

“我还要去准备一下手续，接下来就拜托zun酱带你熟悉一下店里的环境了。”

“嗯嗯。”

伴随着纯矢店长哒哒作响的脚步声的远去，朝夏起身去唤醒了冰冻在那里的樱木：“你好，我叫朝夏まなと，我可以叫你zun酱吗？”

“先说好。”樱木有些不满地握住了朝夏伸出的手：“虽然店长那么说了，不过不管怎样都不准你对店里的女孩子们下手。”

“哈哈，哈哈哈。”

朝夏爽朗地笑了起来，连带着金灿灿的发梢都欢快地抖动了起来。

“那你大可放心了。”

“诶，为啥？”

“因为我喜欢男生。”

“……”

“……”

“店长——！！！”

其二 aya酱不能被触碰的地方是？

“aya酱～我回来了哟～”

伴随着玄关处响起的开门声，朝夏的呼唤穿过门廊回响在了诺大的客厅。 

“aya酱，今天有个好消息，你猜怎么着，我打工的面试过了！”

一边说着，朝夏换下鞋子，他三步跨作两步朝着客厅兼卧室走去，任谁都能听得出来，他声音中带着宠溺的爱意。 

“虽然店长和店里的孩子都有点奇怪，不过我能感觉到他们都不是坏人，aya酱～”

房间里有些昏暗，朝夏眯起眼睛似乎在寻找着什么。

“aya酱，你不在吗？”

试探性的呼唤了一声，大约三秒钟之后从床的方向传来了回应。

“喵。”

“aya酱～～～～～”

朝夏带着溢出屏幕的波浪线朝着床上扑了过去。 

“喵！”

不出意料，被挠了。

“呜呜呜，aya酱还是一如既往的冷淡呢。”

朝夏哭唧唧地抱住了到刚才为止都还安安静静团在被子上的黑团子，然后拱进它脖子附近一顿猛蹭，完全不顾它抗议的吼叫：“喵，喵喵！！喵——！”

被朝夏唤做Aya酱是一只成年的黑色短毛猫，雄性，偏瘦，两岁半正值壮年，叫声雄浑有力，性格有点冷淡。除了白色的爪子和肚肚之外全身都是黑色，一眼看上去好像警长。 

Aya酱平日里最喜欢的事就是团在带着朝夏气味的被团上睡觉，今天也不例外，如果不是下班回来的朝夏把它吵醒，它大概一直睡到深夜。

所以此时此刻被朝夏抱着的aya酱浑身都散发着凶巴巴的起床气，让人难以接近。 

不过当然，朝夏并不在意这一点。

“aya酱的肚毛最软了嘿嘿嘿……“

完全陷入了吸猫模式的朝夏完全陷入了傻呵呵的迷幻状态，即使脸上被挠出了印子也丝毫没有注意到。

“喵！（放开我）”

“aya酱好可爱～嘿嘿，为什么aya酱会这么可爱呢！”

“喵喵！（你够了，快放开老子）”

“aya酱的尾巴手感真好嘿嘿嘿～～”

“喵喵喵！（住手啊你个变态！）”

“嘿嘿还有aya酱的蛋蛋……”

“喵————！！！！！！”

“啊————！！！！！！”

一个小时后，浴室中。

“这要我明天怎么出去见人啊！！！！！”

朝夏看着镜中映出来的，自己脸上那三道明显到不能再明显的抓痕，发出了惊天地泣鬼神的惨叫。 

“喵。”

而罪魁祸首Aya酱，却是一脸无辜的样子迈着轻盈的步子走到朝夏的脚边，然后若无其事地对着他白色的绒绒睡裤蹭了几下，顺便留下了几根无比扎眼的黑毛。

“喵（当我原谅你了，人类）”

“……”

“喵（还不快来睡觉）”

“算了，船到桥头自然直......”

朝夏无奈地念叨着，跟在aya酱的身后爬到了床上。而aya酱则是自然地团在了朝夏的颈窝，而后用鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭他的眉梢。 

“晚安。”

“喵。”


	2. 第二章

其三 樱木的烦恼1.0 

作为宝冢sora猫咖啡店唯一的正社员，樱木君最近陷入了深深的焦虑当中。

而究其原因无外乎两点，一是他一直默默暗恋的伶美副店长被刚入职不到一个月的真风凉帆泡走了，而第二点就是，最近新来的那个叫朝夏的打工仔跟他青梅竹马的实咲凛音同学走得不要太近。 

“mirion酱，要把杯口抬高才能拉出好看的花纹。”

“哦哦哦，这是什么神技！maasam为什么会这么娴熟！”

喵喵～～～

“因为我有认识一个特别喜欢喝咖啡的家伙，所以特意去研修过拉花技法。“

“太——厉——害——了吧！这是什么！是小熊，还是猫咪。“

喵～～喵～～～～

“是兔子啦。“

“哦哦哦哦不愧是maasam！“

朝夏和凛音两个人聚在角落里发出的欢声笑语不停地钻进樱木的耳中，中间还夹杂着断断续续的猫咪的叫声。

“搞什么嘛，什么maasam，肉麻死了.....mirion什么时候跟这家伙变得这么要好了。“樱木一边拖着地板一边嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨着，“而且为什么连猫咪们也这么粘他！”

回头望向咖啡台深处，店里的猫咪们正聚集在朝夏的身旁，一只卧在他的腿上，一只抱着他的鞋子，还有两只正在蹭他的袖子。

“akki，riku还有sora！吃饭了！”

但是任凭樱木晃着猫粮袋子喊破了喉咙，猫咪们依旧缠着朝夏和mirion两人不为所动。 

“开玩笑的吧。”樱木一脸不可思议地看着眼前的景象。“难不成这家伙是木天蓼成了精？”

“那就说好了......”

凛音和朝夏压低了声音的对话断断续续地传来，樱木顾不上猫粮的事情，开始竖起耳朵偷听，一些含糊不清的词句溜进了他的耳中。

“......今晚......我家.......”“......会好好招待你的～”“不要告诉别人......”

……

……

……

“店长！！！！！绝对不行！！！！”

“什么绝对不行？”

纯矢看着抱住自己裤腿哭号着的樱木，满脸黑线。

“就是说啊！那个朝夏肯定是打算对mirion酱下手了！就像真风和urara那个时候一样。”

“......zun酱你想太多了吧，朝夏那孩子不是说过他喜欢男生吗.......”

说到这里，纯矢像是想起了什么似的用手捂住了嘴：“唔，莫非他把mirion酱认成男孩子了？虽然mirion酱平时确实有点男孩子气大大咧咧的吧....不过怎么看maa君喜欢的都不会是这种类型的吧......我一直觉得他是受来着。”

“店，店长？”

面对一脸“店长你在说什么我真的不太懂的啊”的樱木，纯矢丝毫没有理会，依旧沉浸在自己的世界中 

“难道说maa君就是传说中的外受内攻的类型？啧啧，真是看不出来啊，他原来喜欢女装健气少年款的吗......”

“店长你没事吧？”

“好的zun酱，现在我要正式任命你为mirion贞操保护协会会长！”

“......诶？”

“如果maa君真的是对女装男孩子感兴趣的变态的话，那你一定要从他手中保护好mirion酱！”

“.....哈？”

三个小时后

“这就是你为什么一直跟踪到我家的原因？”

朝夏环抱着手臂，一脸哭笑不得地看着乖巧跪坐在地上的樱木。 

“还不是因为mirion平时女子力太低了，怕你把mirion当成男人然后对她下手嘛......唔哇哇哇啊！！！”

在樱木说完这句话之前，他就已经被凛音一个锁喉勒倒在了地上。

“什么叫把老娘当成男人！zun酱我看你是活腻了是不！！！”

“呃啊啊啊啊，会死的，会死的，救命一一一！！！！”

“maasam放开我，今天我一定要手刃了这家伙！！！！”

“救命啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

那是一个有些寒冷的冬日傍晚，街上行人寥寥，朱色的暮光染红了天际。朝夏还记得，在窗外乌鸦和aya酱叫声的二重奏中，自己拼尽了全力才阻止了自己的公寓变成血腥杀人现场。

“喵～”

Aya酱畏畏缩缩地从床底探出脑袋，然后用毛绒绒的白色爪子抓走了凛音手心里的牛肉棒。 

“好可爱。”

目睹了这一切的三人趴在地上，同时陷入了脑袋上冒出粉红泡泡的痴汉状态。

“我果然还是最喜欢白手套了～”Mirion捏着aya酱的爪爪喃喃着，“而且肉球居然还是黑色的，太可爱了吧这也！”

“对吧，我们家aya酱一定是全世界最萌的猫咪！”

朝夏化身晒娃的蠢货家长状，一脸得意地昂起了头，不过三秒钟之后，他脸上又再次挂回了不安的神情：“所以说，我们家aya酱有出什么问题吗，mirion大老师！” 

“看起来没有呀，就是很普通的一只猫猫嘛，你看你看，它还在蹭我呢。”

凛音怜爱地将aya酱抱在怀里，然后伸手开始抚摸它柔软的耳朵，而aya酱则是一副无比享受的样子蹭着凛音的手指，这画面不要太和谐。

“怎么会！”朝夏一脸不可思议，“自从我上班以来，整整一周aya酱都没有来蹭过我了！我还以为它生病了......”

“所以你就来拜托我家mirion老师？虽然我家mirion老师现在还是兽医实习生，不过至少给我出交通费啊蠢货。”

樱木有些不满地抱怨着，但很快就被凛音抛来一个“谁是你家的！”的愤怒眼神，只得恹恹地闭了嘴。 

“嘛，就我的专业知识来看，aya酱的身体健康得很，如果真的有事的话，那大概也就是心理上的问题了吧。”

凛音思考了一会，然后看着朝夏确信地点了点头。

“maasama你说aya酱是从你上班以来就变成这样了对吧。”

“嗯......”

“那maasam最近回家之前有做其他的什么事吗？”

“没有诶......”

“这就对了。”

“诶？”

“因为你身上沾满了店里猫咪的气味，aya酱吃醋了。”

“......”

“......”

“诶诶诶诶诶诶！！！怎么会！”

朝夏双手抱头发出一阵悲鸣，当然，伴随着他悲鸣响起的还有aya酱愤怒的：“喵！（好吵）”

“aya酱————！”

朝夏朝着mirion扑过去，然后不顾aya酱的挣扎强行把它从mirion的怀里抱起来一顿猛蹭，随着天空中划过一道黑色的弧线，黑色猫毛如柳絮因风而起洋洋洒洒。

“aya酱你要相信我！我没有出轨！我真的只有你一个！！！！” 

“喵————！！！！！”

“就算你挠我我也不会放手！这就是我的爱的证明.......唔啊，痛痛痛，好痛！！！”

凛音和樱木无声地看着眼前这一场感天动地的爱情剧，然后默默转向对方对视了一眼。 

那个瞬间，两个人都把自己想说的话“他是不是傻”给埋藏在了心底，然后默默地为朝夏未来的生活默哀了三秒。

当晚。

朝夏非常开心，因为经过了一系列“深入灵魂”的交流，aya酱和朝夏的关系终于终于回归了原来的状态。不，或许并没有完全回归，因为aya酱只愿意睡在朝夏的被子上，而不是枕头边。

但对于朝夏来说，这已经足够了。他的爱是如此得卑微，卑微到了尘土，却依旧期待着能从卑微的尘土中开出令人欣喜的花，当然，最好是aya酱最爱（吃）的大丽花。 

想着这些不着边际的事情，朝夏拉紧了被子，然后抚摸了下aya酱顺滑的背毛。 

“晚安，aya酱。”

“喵。”

就这样，平淡而安宁的一天又过去了。 

……

…… 

“对了，aya酱，今天mirion酱有问过我。”

“喵。”

“她问我要不要给你绝育诶，去她的实习医院的话可以打八折的。”

…… 

…… 

“啊啊啊啊痛痛痛！！！好痛！！！！不要咬我！！！aya酱好痛啊啊啊啊——————！！！！”

撤回前言，这注定不会是安宁的一夜。


	3. 第三章

其四 猫随其主？

“朝夏，你家的猫是不是自闭啊？”

“......”

一个小时前，因为睡过头而错过了宠物医院接种疫苗的预约时间，朝夏只能中途折返将aya酱带到了店里。

“真的很抱歉！”

面对一个劲鞠躬道歉的朝夏，纯矢店长倒是毫不在意就答应了让朝夏把aya酱寄存在店里的请求，因为比起店里的猫咪，最近的客流量明显是冲着朝夏来的。

“不过真不知道该不该提醒那些可爱的女孩子，这家伙其实是个基佬。”

樱木依在吧台上用手托着下巴，看着正殷勤跑去给客人点单的朝夏发出了一阵感慨。

“有什么嘛，反正客人也只是来看脸的，又不会真发生什么。”

凛音踹了他一脚，然后塞给他一堆抹布。

“你要是这么闲就去把桌子都擦了。”

“喂，干嘛不去使唤那家伙啊，我可是你的青梅竹马诶，你真是舍得。”

“如果你也能用脸来揽客的话。”

凛音毫不客气的回嘴。

“切。”樱木不屑地瞥了一眼朝夏，然后又看向柜台正对面的猫爬墙，从刚才开始aya酱就一直待在突台的最上一级，乖巧......不，应该说是一脸警惕地看着下方来来往往的人和猫咪。

“所以说你家猫真是自闭症？”

樱木一边说着，一边手贱地拿起逗猫棒去戳aya酱。 

“啊，我劝你不要......”

“唔啊！”

朝夏的话音还未落，就见aya酱一个箭步从高台上飞身而下，然后踩过樱木的肩膀轻巧地落在了吧台桌面上。

“吓死我了！”

樱木捂住心脏瑟瑟发抖，看到这一幕的凛音忍不住笑了起来。

“你看看连猫都嫌你烦。”

“这坏猫！果然跟它主人一个德行！”

正打闹着，一阵清脆的门铃声响起，三人同时朝着门口方向望去。

“欢迎光临～～～诶？”

樱木看到来的人愣了一下。 

“asa？你怎么突然来了。”

有点瘦弱但长相秀气的男生满脸笑容地走了进来，而后很自然地跟朝夏打了个招呼。

“哟，朝夏前辈你干的怎么样了。”

“拜你所赐，还好啦。”

朝夏熟络地揽住男生的肩膀，然后亲切地拉他入坐，看到这景象的樱木瞪大了眼睛。

“什么情况？”

凛音还蒙在鼓里。

“朝美绚，我高中同学......不过话说回来为什么你们会认识啊？”

“asa是我社团新入的学弟，而且就是他介绍我来的。”

“哈？”

“zun酱你还真是一点都没变。”朝美笑得满脸灿烂，“高中毕业之后你就在line群里说了你在这就职了来着吧，我听朝夏前辈说起来找兼职的事就顺口介绍你这了。”

樱木一脸呆滞地看着朝夏跟朝美两人亲热地笑闹着，冰冻了几秒之后，神情严肃地拉住了凛音悄悄道：“我说，这家伙是不是想对我身边的每一个人下手？”

“......”

“zun酱。”

“嗯？”

“我有认识的前辈在心理诊所兼职，要不要介绍你 去预约一下？”

“......”

夕阳西下，店里的客人也走得七七八八，夜行动物的猫咪们这时候却活跃了起来。樱木站在门口若有所思地看着店里。

“怎么了？”

朝夏有些好奇的凑过来。

“我发现一件事。”

樱木扶着下巴，神情凝重。

“什么事？”

“你家猫是不是有什么问题啊？”

“你是说自闭症？不不不，我家aya酱只是有点内向害羞而已，等它跟别的猫咪熟悉了就......哦哦哦，你看，他不是跟大家玩得正起劲嘛。”

顺着朝夏手指的方向可以看到，aya酱正在跟一只大白，一只狸花以及一只黑白花打闹在一起。

“那你知道那几只猫都叫什么嘛？”

“考我业务？好歹我也在这干了一个月了，怎么会不知道，嗯我看看，白色的那只是riku，狸花是sora，黑白花是akki对吧。”

朝夏自豪地说出每一只猫的名字，然后一脸得意地望向樱木。

“那旁边那几只，对，就是aya酱正在避开的那几只叫什么？”

“matoka......mari......moa......”

“对，这就是问题！”

樱木忽然提高声音转过头来睁大眼睛看着朝夏。 

“什，什么问题......”

“就是说。”樱木双手扶住朝夏的肩膀，深吸了一口气认真地开口道：“你家猫，是不是gay啊。”

“......”

沉默了三秒钟之后，朝夏吐了口气认真地看向樱木。

“zun酱，你要不要认真考虑一下mirion介绍的心理诊所。”

当天晚上

朝夏一边团在被炉里享受着冬季的温暖馈赠，一边手指在屏幕上飞舞回复着朝美发来的line讯息。

【今天真是太感谢了，朝夏前辈】

【没事啦，都是小事，毕竟你也帮了我那么多嘛......不过话说回来，你准备什么时候跟他告白嘛】

【这......我觉得他不是弯的诶】

【有什么关系嘛，我觉得那孩子很有潜力的】

【大前辈你经历那么丰富，当然是想掰弯谁就掰弯谁咯】

【嘿嘿嘿，别这么说嘛，我现在已经找到真爱所以洗心革面重新做人了】

【唔，怎么感觉有点恶心】

【随便你怎么说，不过我跟aya酱绝对是真爱！它昨天还蹭在我身上舔我的刘海呢！】

“对不对。”

朝夏扭头看向团在自己身上的黑团子，但aya酱似乎是玩闹了一天累坏了，现在正肆无忌惮地融化在朝夏的大腿上睡得正熟。

“真可爱......”

朝夏轻轻抱住aya酱，然后把脸埋进了他的白绒绒的肚毛中肆无忌惮地吸了又吸。

“喵......”

被拱醒了的aya酱似乎还有些恍惚，它打了个哈欠，睡眼迷离地蹭了朝夏的额头。喵......伸长了黑猫正用自己雪白的爪子拨动着朝夏的领子，然后开始舔他的发梢。

叮叮作响的信息提示音此刻已经被无视，因为朝夏此刻已经彻底沉浸在了被aya酱舔毛的巨大幸福感中无法自拔。

所谓人生极乐，也不过如此吧。

【话说前辈，我记得猫好像只会给觉地位低于自己的人舔毛啊，没关系吗？？】

当然，朝美的讯息被无视了。 

其五 樱木的烦恼2.0

作为宝冢sora猫咖啡店开业三个月以来资格最老的社员，樱木每天都抱着莫大的热情与奉献精神来对待自己的事业。即便是工作中充满了各种令人头痛的意外，认真负责的樱木店员都会怀揣着十二分的热情去解决它们。

清晨8点45分，在纯矢店长一如既往因为宿醉而翘班的时候，樱木已经做好了所有的清洁工作与店面的打理，并在9点钟时准时开店营业。

“您早啊！”

9点15分，对着附近早起买菜的老奶奶打招呼，并一如既往接受老奶奶亲切的祝福—— 一个牛角面包（当然根据奶奶的心情这份祝福偶尔会变成蜜瓜包或者巧克力包）。当然，顺便还要拒绝奶奶拉他去相亲的邀请

10点30分，在凛音一边念叨着“不好不好我要迟到了”一边急匆匆地冲进店里的时候，捡起她撞飞的店铺传单和踢飞在地上的鞋子。

11点15分，制止正在施暴的三花猫matoka并拯救正在被单方面施暴的小狸花sora，并训斥在一旁挑事的riku君。 

12点30分，姗姗来迟的店长纯矢红着眼圈，樱木及时端上醒酒的乌龙茶并且要小心防止失恋的店长在休息室里爆哭。 

14点30分，看着那个令人不爽的朝夏跟店里的女生们亲亲热热，尽全力压制心理无数次涌起的拆穿他基佬身份的冲动。 

15点40分......

“哟，今天你精神也很好嘛～”

笑意盈盈的朝美一如既往地出现在了店里，为他端上樱木牌特质手磨咖啡，记得他只要三颗糖，而且不要加奶油。 

“你最近来的会不会太频繁了......”

樱木皱着眉头看着坐在吧台前的朝美，然后接过他递来的袋子，里面放着樱木最喜欢吃但是最难买到的四个梦芝士蛋糕。 

“没有啊，我只是碰巧路过而已。”

“碰巧路过......每天吗？”

樱木吃着朝美带来的蛋糕，味道很棒，在劳累的时候甜食总会带给人无上的幸福感。 

“好吃吗？”

“那当然了！四个梦高人气的梦幻芝士蛋糕可是每天限供50个！亏你每天都能买到！”

朝美笑眯眯地看着幸福地舔手指的樱木，像是在思考什么。注意到这点，樱木又摆出了一幅严肃的样子。 

“asa。”

“嗯？”

朝美手托着下巴，歪着头盯着樱木。

“你最近每天都会来我们店里诶。”

“因为顺路啊。”

朝美眼睛转了转。

“而且你每次来的时候都会给我芝士蛋糕。”

“因为我们是老朋友啊。”

朝美笑得亲切。 

“不要以为我不清楚。”

“怎么？”

樱木猛的凑上前去将朝美拉近自己，两人的鼻子几乎要贴在一起。

“太近了太近了太近了......”

朝美的脸上终于出现了一丝慌乱的神色，不过樱木并没有在意。 

“我问你一件事，你认真地回答我。”

“嗯......”

咕噜，朝美吞了口口水，点了头。

“其实我也隐约察觉到了，asa你......”

樱木明亮的棕色眼睛此刻无比认真地盯着朝美，这目光令朝美心跳加速了。 

“你难不成喜欢朝夏？”

樱木问了出来。

“......”

沉默了一会，朝美叹了口气，双手扶住了额头。

“我猜就是！”

樱木得意洋洋地松开了朝美，然后开始喋喋不休：“虽然作为好友，从高中时候我就隐约感觉到你跟别的男孩子有点不一样，不过我是最近才想明白的，你看自从朝夏来工作之后你每天都会来我们店里，而且还给我带吃的，就是为了跟我套近乎让我帮你追朝夏的嘛。”

“......”

樱木完全没有注意到朝美脸色的变化，他伸手重重地在朝美肩膀上拍了两下，然后一脸自信地道：“不过我们是挚友嘛！就算你不这么做我也会帮你的！虽然我不太喜欢朝夏那家伙......不过你放心，我一定帮你追到他......

诶，asa你怎么走了，等等啊，不要害羞啊！我会为你应援的一一一！！！”

……

……

……

当天晚上，凛音和朝夏同时收到了好友的讯息。

发件人：樱木

Mirion！我为自己跟asa的友谊感动了呜呜呜！

发件人：朝美

朝夏前辈，我觉得我要单身一辈子了......

凛音/朝夏：？？？

从那天起，宝冢sora猫咖啡店社员樱木君再也没吃到过四个梦的芝士蛋糕。


	4. 第四章

其六aya酱的一天

之所以说它有品味，是因为它对能接近自己的两足行走的微观的评判标准非常苛刻，首先一定要是雄性，其次则一定要是对自己充满善意（崇敬）的能力获得抚摸自己柔软的背毛，或者捏一捏自己高贵的纯黑色肉球的机会。 

而目前而言，完美符合这两条硬性规定的两足生物，似乎只有aya酱家那个看上去有点傻气且变态的铲屎官朝夏。 

Aya酱记得第一次面对朝夏时候的情景，生性谨慎多疑的它在沙发底下一动不动躲了一整天，只听着外面来来经常响个不停的脚步声和那些奇怪的两足生物那时候aya酱坚信这些家伙对自己充满了恶意，直到那个人出现在自己面前。 

“这就是你说的那只小野猫？”

“啊啊，真是令人头痛，这孩子警戒心太强了，无论怎么都不愿意从下面出来。”

“噗，是你总是凶着一张脸让人感到害怕了吧。”

“ ......”

被那个轻快中带着温柔的声音吐槽之后，刻板的男人声音消失了，在丢下一句：“那你来试试看好咯”的赌气话之后，他便走到了一旁开始生起了闷气。

对于奇怪的两足生物之间奇怪的情感aya酱并不在意，因为比起这个，此刻更令它担心的是那个逐渐靠过来的身影。 

“乖，乖乖的，不要害怕哦〜”

有着好听的声音的男人轻巧地俯下下身，一直低到可以跟aya酱对视，在有些昏暗的沙发底空间中隐约射来的顶灯的光束打在那男人的身上，aya酱可以看到他笑眯眯上扬的嘴角和明亮的棕色眼睛。 

这个男人的嘴角上翘的弧度好像同类诶。 

在经历了不过0.1秒的思考判断之后，aya酱本能地对这个陌生男人男人生出了一丝莫名的好感，他谨慎地挪动已经蜷缩到僵硬的前爪，而后试探性性地触碰了下那男人看上去来的手指。

柔软，温暖，带着一股好闻的青草的气息。

“哦哦哦，这孩子对我有反应诶！”

真的好奇怪，这个两足生物的触碰而不会令aya酱反感。 

“唔，不愧是你，连这孩子都能拿下，你怕不真是人形自走木天蓼吧。”

刚才跑去角落生闷气的男人继续有些赌气应该着，但aya酱从他的声音中听不到他对猫猫嘴男人的恶意。

“别那么说嘛，只不过是这些孩子们能意识到我的善意，不对，是我的人格魅力罢了。”

猫猫嘴男人似乎有些有点得意忘形，他将已经探出头的aya酱抱在了怀里，肆意地开始抚摸aya酱柔软的黑色短毛。

这种感觉并不坏，想着，aya酱取代了尖锐的爪子，开始享受男人温柔的抚摸和爱意。

“啊啊啊，真是太可爱了这孩子，既然以后要住在我家，还是要起个名字吧。”男人笑着揉乱aya酱胸口白色的绒毛，然后像收到礼物的孩子似的惊喜地望向它的下半身，“诶，居然有蛋蛋诶！这孩子是公的！不如就叫它一一一啊！！！！”

在猫猫嘴男人说完这句话之前，他肆意伸向aya酱下身的神圣双球体的手就多了三道残忍的抓痕。 

这就是朝夏和aya酱第一次相遇时候发生的故事。

Aya酱用前爪揉搓着朦胧的睡眼，打了一个很长的哈欠之后从床上爬了起来，伴随着一个把自己拉成反弓形长条的粉碎，以及一如既往在朝夏的床头磨了磨爪尖之后，aya酱的一天开始了。

诺大的家里还残留着那个叫做朝夏的两足动物的气息，aya酱在房间里循着朝夏的气味转了几圈之后，确定那个男人已经离开家了。不出所料朝夏现在应该在那家被很多种族占领的奇怪店铺里吧，甚至早已猜到了这点，但朝夏的离去还是会令aya酱感到有些许不快。

伴着一个灵巧的跳跃，aya酱跳上了窗台，从南面直射而来的日光有些刺目，但依旧带着冬日难得一见的暖意。 

这温暖的阳光和恰到好处的温度让aya酱有些想睡，换做往日，它大可继续团回朝夏的床上，在残留着朝夏气味的被团中度过自己一如既往的午后时光。但是不知为何如此，今天的aya酱认知了一种来自自然的野性召唤。

循着这个召唤，它只是爪子勾住了窗户的安全锁，轻而易举地打开了卧室的悬窗，从外面吹来的冷风令它打了个激灵，而且也更加唤起了它对自然的向往。

“来吧，许久未曾经历的冒险正在等着咱。”

这般想着，aya酱跃动自己灵巧的身躯飞身跳出了窗外，顺着窗台一路走向公寓外墙的尽头。最后一次一次惊心动魄的信仰之跃，aya酱灵巧地落在了公寓外那颗枝叶并不繁茂的银杏树上。 

从许久未接触过的地面上传来的冰冷触感透过厚实的肉球传来，这感觉刺激着aya酱的神经，令其回想起驰骋在宝冢市的那些岁月。

它一步一步一步，步伐从缓慢的优雅到逐渐加速到激动，再到心潮澎湃的疾驰，aya酱感觉自己好像回到了年轻的时候。 

一连过过三个街区，aya酱在一片人烟稀少的市立公园前停下了脚步。熟悉的建筑，熟悉的草木，熟悉的花坛和偶尔会散落战利品的长椅。这些东西都无一不激起aya酱的怀旧之情，它楞楞地看着这些包围了沉思，却没有注意到身后逐渐接近的危险。

“喵呜一一！！！”

一阵凄厉的猫叫在这个寂寞的街区响彻云霄，不过很快就包围了寂静的尘埃。 

“喵呜呜呜，好痛！” 

一只从附近裂缝中突然窜出偷袭的纯白色短毛公猫被aya酱压在了身下，被咬住的脖子颈吃痛却无从反抗，那纯白猫只能拼命摇动动尾巴求救。 

“ akira桑！救我！” 

应着它呼声出现的是一只浅灰色的大只公猫，它急匆匆朝着这边奔来，摆出一幅威慑的姿态对着aya酱哈气：“快放开圣乃！不然我.. ....”

但话只说到了这里，因为aikira在定睛凝视了三秒之后，立刻收起了威阻止的动作对着aya酱露出了屁屁（猫会用气味素进行交流）

“是我啊前辈！akira！还记得我吗！”

“哦？” 

见这态势aya酱放松警惕松开了被压制住的圣乃，然后仔细嗅了嗅到akira的气味。这气味唤起了一些关于过往的回忆。 

“ ayara……啊，这不是之前那个爱哭鼻子的akira嘛！” aya酱兴奋地摇了两下尾巴，然后亲昵地蹭了蹭akira浅灰色的颈毛。

“发生什么事了！！！！是有人来我们地盘挑事吗喵呜！！！！” 

一只白黄斑纹的壮实公猫似乎是听到这边的骚动，猛地从刀片丛中跳了出来，不过它气势汹汹的态势没持续过一秒就被akira按趴在了地上：“对前辈说话放尊重点，马蹄！”

“喵呜......”被唤作马蹄的那只白黄斑嗅到嗅到aya酱的气味，又详细地审视了下aya酱的黑色尾巴，而后发出了一阵阵聒噪的呼喊：“前辈！！真的是你啊前辈！！我好想你！自从上次你离开花之公园之后我们就再也没见到过你了呜呜呜呜呜......” 

看着顺从地被aya酱舔毛的akira前辈和情感丰富地在原地哭着打转转的马蹄前辈，年轻的白毛猫圣乃包围了疑惑之中。

“啊，你还不知道吧。” 

反应过来的akira凑到圣乃前面用头顶了顶它道：“这就是我们之前跟你提过的，我们花之公园势力圈曾经的功臣，曾经跟mirio桑一起打天下，人称GatoBonito的大前辈！”

“喵呜......”

然是被akira夸张的说辞吓到了的圣乃发出一声弱气的鸣叫，然后乖乖立起尾巴将屁屁面对aya酱以示服从。 

“喵哈哈哈哈，什么Gato Bonito，别吓唬孩子了。”

Aya酱哭笑不得地蹭了蹭圣乃，然后担心似的舔了下它粉色的耳朵：“做得很好嘛，对外来者时刻保持着警惕，有这样的继任者在，我以后也就不用再担心你们了。” 

“前辈......” 

抽泣着围着aya酱打转的白黄斑猫马蹄似乎有些触景生情。 

“你一消失就是一年多，一次没回来过，大家都以为你出什么事了”

“嘛......” aya酱用爪子洗了洗脸，眼前闪过朝夏灿烂到傻乎乎的笑容，“确实发生了很多事，不过不用为我担心，我现在过得挺好的。 ....今天有时间，所以特意回来看看你们生活怎么样了。”

“我们您就不用担心了，自从您走了之后，mirio前辈带着我们守卫了花之公园的领地，周围那群野猫一次都没敢踏入这边半步。” 

“是的呢！” akira也跟着马蹄继续说了下去：“组里这几年也添了过多孩子，有些是在组里出生的，有些是外面介绍来的......对了，，最近最近来的那个叫【永久辉】的那孩子，小名hitoko，机灵地很，从一来就被组里的人看好了呢。” 

“是嘛......” 

看着从前的后辈热情地带着自己在领地内巡视，听着它们激情洋溢地为自己一个介绍花之公园组里新增加的成员，aya酱感到有些许怀念的惆怅，但更多的是感动。 

“ mirio，看来在我被带走的这几年，你真的做了很多很多呢。”

眼角有些湿润，aya酱用爪子胡乱抹去溢出了泪水，眼前似乎又出现了那些年它和明日海一起在这片开满四色群芳的土地上驰骋的画面。那时候的两人猫是那么的年轻，那么的充满活力与勇气，而这么多年过去了，曾经的那些猫儿都去哪了，它们都老了吧...... 

这般想着，aya酱停下了迈出去的爪子。

“话说，mirio酱还好嘛？” 

哪知道这话一出，周围热闹的猫群瞬间安静了下来，这难以言喻的不详气氛令aya酱的心揪了起来。虽然猫的寿命最长可以到二三十年，但是对于生存环境险恶的野猫来说，丢掉性命这种事也往往不过在转瞬之间。

Aya酱不敢去想，它看向akira，试图从它的口中听到些不是那么坏的消息。面对aya酱期待的目光，akira面露难色地开口道：“ mirio桑真的是一位非常优秀的领导喵，在您消失的这些年里，它把我们花之公园组带得蒸蒸日上......

而且mirio桑也真的是一只非常有魅力的雄性......” 

听了这话，好事的马蹄也掰着爪子数了起来：“追随过mirio前辈的雌性得有三......不对，是四只吧。”

“喵哦哦哦哦，不愧是mirio啊......” 

Aya酱竖起尾巴赞叹了起来。 

“不过……” 

“不过？” 

Akira在地上打了个滚，近似后续话题很难进行下去。 

“到底怎么了！” 

Aya酱转身去看周围在周围的野猫们，但这些不约而同地都移开了视线。 

等等，不要啊。 

眼睛前浮现出最后一次见面时候，明日海那纯洁又有些天然的笑容。

那孩子，那么好的孩子，怎么会......

Aya酱感觉下巴以下，肚肚靠上的部位在隐隐作痛，就像在朝夏身上闻到了属于其他猫咪气味时候一样，这感觉令它想用自己的尾巴磨爪子。

Mirio，mirio，mirio ...

“ aya酱？”

一个熟悉的清澈的声音从不远处响了起来，是那般陌生生却又熟悉。aya酱抬头望去，明媚的阳光昏了了它的视线，它的瞳孔被照射地缩成一条细线，直到那个身影走近它的面前，它才隐约认出了那根属于自己曾经挚友的尾巴。

“ mirio？”

Aya酱记起起了从出生，眼睛还为睁开时候就了。Aya酱呼唤着那个那个熟悉的名字，看着那只白色的长毛猫迈着优雅的步子走来，往昔的回忆铺天盖地地席卷而来。刻印在了记忆中的气味，只属于明日海的清爽的气息。

“ mirio！”

Aya酱兴奋地转了个圈。

“这不是我们大名鼎鼎的荣町casanova——mirio酱吗！”

Aya酱为见到挚友而开心地立起来尾巴。

“什么嘛，akira你不要吓我啊！” aya酱有些埋怨地顶了一下akira，“听你说的，我还以为mirio死了呢。”

“ ......”

但是面对aya酱的话，akira没有回应，只是一脸忧伤地将脸扭向一旁。

“ mirio酱！”

Aya酱呼唤着白色长毛猫，朝着它奔去。只是，aya酱的步伐停在了距离明日海约一米远的地方。

因为，在适应了刺目的阳光之后，aya酱终于看到了。明日海那粉白色的左耳上多了一个V字形的缺口，看上去是利器所伤。

这个多出来的伤口令明日海的耳朵看起来就像盛开的樱花的花瓣一般，充满了一种残缺的美感，不过这个不是重点。

“ mirio酱，那个莫非是......”

“嗯......”

明日海对着挚友点了点头，露出了一个无奈的笑容，然后替aya酱说出了那个词。

“桜耳”

“怎么会……怎么会……怎么会！！！！”

Aya酱从不敢置信，到接受现实，再到嚎啕大哭，不过用了3秒。

而伴伴着aya酱的哀嚎，周围的猫群也发出了此起彼伏的悲鸣。

“ mirio桑......”“老大......”“喵呜呜呜呜......”

但明日海只是走到aya酱的身旁，轻轻蹭了蹭它的耳朵：“ aya酱，不要为我悲伤，作为野猫，这一天总会到来的，你明白的吧。”

“但是mirio，你不是还有三，不对是四只追随你的雌性吗......”

“没关系的。”明日海的蓝色瞳仁中闪过一丝苦涩，但同时也带有释然，“她们已经为我诞下足够多的子孙后代了。”

“是吗......那你之后要怎么办，继续留在花之公园吗？” 

“不，我要离开这里了。”

说着，明日海转向集合的猫群，抖了抖长毛提气道：“喵呜！大家听我说，从今天开始，我明日海rio将会离开花之公园组，而新上任的，，将会是一直伴随在我左膀右臂，支撑我走到今天的那只猫。” 

明日海鸿亮的叫声穿透了空气，回荡在诺大的公园中，方才散布在周围的野猫们聚拢了过来，窃取私语声从四周传来。

“ mirio桑树真的要走了。”“继任者是那只猫吗？”“不会吧。”“它撑得起来吗？”“如果是它的话应该可以我们我们吧...... ”

随着嘈杂的猫叫，一个橘黄色的巨大身影从草丛中缓缓出现，那只猫周身都散发着尊贵的王者之气，它代表力量的长毛和远超周围野猫的体型也宣示着即将到来新生的王权统治。

周围的猫慢慢退了开来，只是大家的目光依旧聚集在那只猫的身上。

“这就是你们未来的领导者一一锅巴酱！”

明日海唤出那只巨型橘猫的名字，四周包围了寂静。

“这么多年锅巴酱一直默默陪伴着我，给我支持和力量，所以我相信在我离开之后，它会代替我引导好我们花之公园组！”

没有猫说话。

只有Aikira给aya酱递来一个【行吧，就这样吧】的眼神。 

“ mirio，那你呢，你以后要去哪里？” 

“我？我大概要出去流浪了。” 

“一只猫不要紧？” 

面对aya酱调味的目光，明日海笑了笑，一直起着V字缺口的桜耳朝着套筒丛中呼唤一声：“ rei酱！” 

应着它的呼唤，一只充满异域风情，带有复杂的金底黑色斑纹和绿色眼睛的猫从树分裂间探出了脑袋。

“这是，孟加拉豹猫？” 

“嗯。”明日海点了点头，“名字叫柚香光，是我最忠实的“伙伴” .......从今往后我们两只猫会一起浪迹天涯。”

“但是mirio ......我记得孟加拉豹猫是'野良猫'吧......” 

“不必担心。” 

明日海直接打断了aya酱的话。 

“无论是你还是我，我们都是野良猫不是吗，所以放心好了，以后有缘再见吧aya酱。”

明日海郑重地蹭了蹭aya酱的尾巴，最后留给了它一个坚定的眼神，然后跟随着那只名叫rei的孟加拉豹猫消失了了套管丛中。 

……

……

……

“前辈。” 

“怎么了akira。” 

“孟加拉豹猫是那个吧......” 

“嗯......”

“伴随说是野良猫，不如应该说是野兽吧.......” 

“嗯......”

“所以mirio桑真的知道吗？” 

“我觉得它不知道......”

“也是呢。而且前辈，还有一点你觉得mirio桑发现了没？” 

“什么？”

“ rei酱是只公猫诶......” 

“ ......”

——————分割线——————

小知识：

动物基金会从2005年开始的了动物保护项目之

————樱花猫免费绝育手术。

指对“野猫”进行TNR（诱捕，中性：绝育，返回：放归）。

而作为记号，进行了TNR的猫的耳朵会被打上一个V字印记，一眼看上去似乎樱花花瓣，顾名：桜耳

**简言之，就是拥有桜耳的猫猫都是被绝育过的啦~~**

如↓


	5. 第五章

其七 他是你男友？

对于樱木来说，朝美这个人曾经是个重要的存在。

他记得两人第一次相遇是在宝冢市立高中的开学式上，樱木和从初中一起直升上来的几个死党走过漫天樱花飞舞的小道一路打打闹闹的时候，朝美正站在校门口的栅栏前踌躇。春日的凉风卷起散落在地上的花瓣在天空中划出一道绚烂的粉红，但同时也带走了朝美手中捏着的入学指南。 

“唔哇。” 

慌了神的朝美提着手提包，垫脚在空中胡乱抓了几下试图阻止那几张薄纸的离去，但终究是徒劳。轻飘飘的纸张如同被风施了魔法，不停歇地飞离朝美的指尖朝着更远的地方跃去。追着入学指南向前跑去的朝美没有注意到脚下，一个踉跄摔在了地上。 

“你看那家伙，好搞笑啊。” 

在死党们揶揄朝美的时候，樱木却已经一个跳步从空中救出了被风绑架的入学指南，然后三步跨作两步来到朝美面前对他伸出了手。 

“没事吧？” 

朝美抬起头，正对上樱木那被日光照得通透而明亮的眼睛，从那个少年眼中反射出的光芒是如此得正直而清澈，却同时又炽热得如可以燃尽一切的火焰，朝美忘情地搭上了樱木的手...... 

“等等等等，开学那次我怎么记得是asa把摔得狗啃屎的你给拉起来的？” 

凛音不合时宜地打断了樱木的回忆。 

“喂喂，哪有那种事，asa那时候是从外部来的谁也不认识，多亏我带他认识了大家好嘛。” 

樱木一边擦着桌子一边心虚地抱怨着，但凛音却依旧刨根问底咬住不放：“那你也不能随意篡改过去啊，还一本正经讲得好像真的似的，啧，明明就是你在开学典礼上发完言下楼梯的时候一脚踩空，多亏坐在第一排的asa好心把你拉住你才没摔破相，啧啧。” 

“唔，过去那么久了早就记不清了，行了行了，别说这个了！！” 

“还嘴硬，要不要我给月城打个电话确认一下，我记得他当时就坐在asa后面一排吧。”

“放过我吧姑奶奶！！！！”樱木扔下抹布抓住作势要掏手机的凛音求饶：“我这次是真心来找你们人生商谈的，我们回归正题好不好？” 

“mirion你就别逗他了，你没看到zun酱都快哭出来了。”

在一旁悠闲地吃着樱木特制双层圣代纯矢店长，嘴上制止着凛音对樱木的精神欺压，但，脸上却完全是一幅看好戏的样子。 

“店长！！！！你要是也这样我就要认真把你翘班次数登记在出勤表上了！” 

“唔！”

樱木的威胁让纯矢身体一抖僵在了原地，她立马放下勺子，挺胸抬头坐直身体，摆出一幅职业女性的端庄姿态。 

“mirion，不准再欺负zun酱了，不然我下个月不给你排班了。” 

“可是......” 

“没有可是。” 

“是......” 

“还有zun酱，威胁别人是不好的！” 

“还不是因为店长一失恋就宿醉......”

“你。说。什。么？” 

纯矢像坏掉的机器人一般以极其缓慢的速度咔哒咔哒地把头转向樱木，店内的气压瞬间降低了5个百分点。 

“咦，要来暴雨了吗？urara记得收衣服啊！”路过的真风抬头望了下天，一脸奇怪地朝着二楼阳台走去，嘴里还念叨着“明明刚才外面还大太阳呢，怎么回事？” 

“我什么都没说！”樱木立正站好，挺直的背和满头的汗水中求生欲满溢而出，“店长一直，永远都是本店的精神支柱！” 

“嗯嗯。”纯矢满意地点了点头，接着道：“所以zun酱你这次来找我们人生商谈，是想知道为什么asa酱最近一直不搭理你了是不是？”

“对啊！asa高中和我一个寝室的时候我们关系可好了，他每天都早早叫我起床，给我准备早饭，中饭帮我去食堂占位，平时帮我记笔记，作业也一直给我抄......”

“这叫关系好吗，这是你妈吧......”

凛音一脸鄙夷。 

“不管怎么说，反正asa之前跟我那么要好，我知道他是gay之后也没有讨厌他，还想办法帮他追朝夏来着......结果他怎么就突然不理我了。” 

“zun酱，莫不是那个吧。” 

“什么？” 

看着突然凑近过来的凛音，樱木一脸惊恐。 

“你太积极地要对asa他喜欢男生这件事表示认同了，所以反而让他感觉不适了？” 

“有吗......我只是想告诉他他喜欢男生也不要紧呀，我觉得很好啊......” 

“所以说你太积极啦。”凛音啪啪拍着樱木的手臂， “拼命表示自己接受，反而让人觉得好像很紧张。”

“不然就是那个。”纯矢突然插话：“可能asa喜欢maa君这件事他自己都没有点破，结果被你说出来了，让他觉得很难为情吧。” 

“唔......我还真没考虑过这么多......” 

“所以说你是直男啦！”

面对一脸无辜的樱木，凛音恨铁不成钢地踹了他一脚。

“所以说我到底要怎么办......哇啊！” 

“喵呜一一！”

樱木话还没说完，手上揉搓着的逗猫棒就被一道掠驰而过的黑影劫持了，同时他手背上多出三道红印子。 

“aya酱！！！！” 

樱木暴跳如雷。 

“你这只坏猫！！！！” 

樱木对着叼住逗猫棒跳到柜子顶端的aya酱手舞足蹈一阵怒吼，嘴里还重复着令人害怕的诅咒“我一定要揪断你的尾巴尖！”

“店长，maasama到底要把aya酱放在店里寄养多久啊。”

看着手脚并用妄图爬上柜子的樱木，以及趴在柜顶居高临下一脸嫌弃的aya酱，凛音深深地叹了口气。 

“大概就这周周末吧，他爸爸不是要来他家巡视一周，等他爸爸走了就会把aya酱带回去了吧。” 

“唉，都2020年了，居然还有要对已经是大学院生的孩子例行检查的父母，真是可怕。” 

“他爸爸好像是大学教授兼企业家，估计是家教很严格的吧，据maasama说如果发现了他在公寓养猫，他爸爸肯定要大发雷霆了......而且据说还要来maa君的工作地，也就是我们店检查......” 

“呜......”

凛音打了个寒颤。 

“怪不得zun酱这几天一直不停地在店里打扫啊......” 

“zun酱这孩子，虽然平时嘴硬，不过感觉他还是挺在意maa君的嘛。”

“他就是这个样，嘴硬心软的，其实对谁都很好。”凛音看着跟aya酱斗智斗勇中的樱木的背影，苦笑了下道：“之前高中的时候有人欺负过asa，嘛，大概是因为性取向的事吧，现在想来......那群男生把asa堵在天桥下面调戏他，叫他花名小草莓......” 

“小草莓？噗，听起来还挺可爱的。” 

“现在想来可能是挺好玩的，不过十几岁的时候血气方刚，asa跟他们闹得挺厉害，最后打起来了，那时候zun酱是asa舍友，就跟他一起和那群人打。” 

“那个成天笑眯眯的zun酱之前还这么热血的嘛？”纯矢呷了口咖啡感叹道：“现在完全看不出来呀。” 

“是啊，当时把我也吓了一跳。” 

“最后打赢了？” 

“没，输得可惨了，两个人被打进了医院，住了一个星期......毕竟二对六嘛。” 

“嘛。” 

“zun酱本来成绩很好的，结果因为那次的事件，神户学院大的特招名额也飞了......所以听说他跑来这里就职我还惊讶了好久。” 

“不要把我们店说得好像什么地狱魔窟行不行。” 

“抱歉抱歉，我不是那个意思，只是嘛，本来以为会上大学的zun酱跑来就职了，本来以为会出去混的asa居然去上学了......人生还真是奇妙啊。” 

“人生嘛......就像我那几个死掉的男友一样操蛋呢。” 

“......店长。” 

“怎么。” 

“那几个男的不是出轨跑掉的吗？”

“那跟死了有什么区别？”

“唔，好像很难反驳。”

在凛音和纯矢手中咖啡见底的时间点，店门口悬挂着的迎客铃随着拉门的开闭发出两声清脆的声响，樱木条件反射地转过身去准备接客。

“欢迎光......临？”

樱木歪了下头，看着来的几人似乎陷入了一瞬间的疑惑。

朝夏和朝美不用说，但是跟在两人身后的高个子中年男人的脸却很陌生，他看上去大约50代后半，清矍的脸上眼神炯炯，在这个年龄段的男性当中算是身材保持的极好的了。他明显第一次来到这里，因为他西装革履，黑色的皮鞋一尘不染，打过蜡的鞋头甚至亮得隐隐反光。这装扮与店里的气氛极其违和。

“就这吧，里面猫太多。”

说着，中年男人掏出手帕轻轻擦了下手，然后小心翼翼地拉开最靠近门口的椅子坐了下来。

“嗯......”

朝夏看上去有些拘束，甚至脸上都失去了往日的笑容，让陪在一旁的朝美落座，然后走来跟懵逼状态的店长三人打招呼。

“那个，这位是我父亲......”

“哦......”

“啊......”

“这样啊.......不对！”第一个反应过来的是纯矢，“啊，maa君的父亲大人啊，真是幸会。”

朝夏父亲面对纯矢伸来的手只是轻微皱了下眉头，而后便不动声色地握住了。

“哪里哪里，我这边才是，来了这么久才想到来拜访一下。”

说着，朝夏父亲递来一个包装精美的礼品盒道：“犬子不才，想必给贵店添了不少麻烦，这是老家带来的一些拙礼，不成敬意。”

一边说着“客气了”一边收下朝夏父亲的礼品后，纯矢满脸笑容地招呼樱木为几人端上咖啡。大约是因为朝夏父亲的气场实在过于难以接近，凛音只是匆匆去打了个招呼就逃跑似的去了柜台。

“这就是你打工的地方，看起来还可以。”

“嗯......” 

在父亲面前朝夏像被揪住了后脖颈的猫咪一般老实。 

“我听说朝夏前辈喜欢猫咪，就介绍了他来这边......” 

“是吗。” 

朝夏父亲甚至不正眼去看朝美，但朝美依旧保持着良好的礼仪性笑容跟朝夏父亲介绍着，“毕竟朝夏前辈家里......那个，不能养猫不是嘛......” 

一边想感叹朝美可以面不改色心不跳撒谎的功力，一边又想吐槽都2020年了，这大爷还要管自己成年的儿子养宠物问题，端着咖啡杯来续杯的樱木憋得脸都红了。

“是吗，这孩子小时候得过哮喘，猫毛这种东西还是离远点比较好。”

“但是父亲，我哮喘早就......好了。” 

对上父亲的视线，朝夏最后几个字的尾音明显小了下去。 

“那个，朝夏教授，这边店里的人是我同学，我很熟的，他们对店里的卫生安全很重视，每只猫猫都会定期洗澡......” 

朝美正说着，一只黑色闪电就从天而降。樱木内心大吼一句“糟了”，一招饿狗扑食朝着那条黑色闪电扑了过去。终于在千钧一发之际，樱木在aya酱跳到朝夏身上之前截流住了它，当然代价是樱木整个人都摔在了地上。

“不，不要紧吧，zun酱！“

“没，没事，好得很！”

樱木抱着aya酱露出一个勉强的笑容，对着店长竖起大拇指，同时暗戳戳地给额头冒冷汗的朝夏丢去一个“你死定了”的眼神。

“唔，真是没教养啊。”

朝夏父亲用手帕捂了下口鼻，似有似无地道了一句。然后把视线直直转向朝夏，开口问道：“manato，你现在还跟那个男生在一起吗？”

这个问题如同一个抛出的炸弹，让店里的空气瞬间凝结。

“嗯......姑且。”

“姑且？”

这个回答似乎并不能让朝夏父亲满意，他略微皱了下眉头，接着道：“你都这么大了，该明白了吧，跟男生在一起什么的，玩玩就算了，长久不了的......

你知道的，你母亲和我年纪都不小了，你作为家中独子，有责任继承家业......你这样跟男孩子厮混在一起，让我和你母亲怎么安心......

赶快把关系断掉吧，对方不愿意我们家可以出钱解决，不能让他耽误你的前途......”

朝夏父亲的话还在继续，朝夏坐在对面低着头，一言不发，但在旁边的朝美似乎已经听不下去了。

“朝夏老师，我觉得朝夏前辈不是玩玩，他是认真的，所以请不要这样说了好吗？”

“哦？”朝夏父亲挑了挑眉毛，第一次，慢慢转过头来把视线投向朝美，“你有何高见？”

面对这个位高权重的中年男人锐利的目光，朝美并没有畏缩，他若有若无地瞥了一眼抱着aya酱坐在那里的樱木，然后开口道。

“因为我也是gay，所以我知道朝夏前辈是认真的。”

“这样啊，年轻人，我记得你是叫......”

“鄙姓朝美。”

“朝美，你觉得同性之间的感情是认真的，但我觉得不是。”

“为什么？”

“我见过太多了，什么年轻时候玩玩，然后染了各种不干不净的病，最后死在外面的同性恋......这种情感没有任何根基，不过是被欲望驱使罢了。

搞这些东西都是因为你们还年轻，不明白什么叫发乎情，止乎礼。因为无论如何，最后还是要娶妻生子回归家庭，这才是人伦和大统。”

“......”

朝夏父亲语调缓慢但不容置疑，朝美脸上的笑容消失了，神情如同吃了黄连一般苦涩。

“父亲，别说了......”

朝夏小声地想制止父亲，但中年男人并没有搭理儿子，视线停留在朝美的身上。他微微眯起眼睛，似乎在审视什么货物一般，将朝美从头看到脚，又从脚看到头。这直白而赤裸的眼神令朝美皱起眉头。

“我是很认真的，我对于感情是很认真的。”

朝美一字一句地说着，但在年岁与阅历的碾压面前这种话语显得如此苍白无力。

“你说你是认真的，又有谁能证明呢？你这样下去连孩子都没办法留下。”

“孩子才是爱的证明吗？那天底下又有多少留下了孩子却没有爱的夫妇。”

“你还太年轻，你不懂。”朝夏父亲靠在椅背上，不屑地看着朝美，看着他眼睛中泛起的点点水光，却并没有一丝一毫的怜惜。

“你什么意思。”

朝夏父亲刚要开口就被一句突如其来的隐忍怒吼叫停了，大约是从没见过如此“失礼”的举动，他睁大眼睛，朝着声音的主人看去。

此刻樱木正站在三人的桌边，他的手指紧紧攥着，似乎正在因为极度的愤怒而微微颤抖。

“asa.....不是，朝美他可是很认真的一个人，也是很好很好的一个人，无论你是谁，都不能这样随便侮辱他的感情。”

“哦？你又是哪位？有什么资格替他说话？”

“我，我......”

樱木视线飘动，他看到一脸惊讶的朝夏，一脸震惊的店长，完全处于情况之外的凛音，以及脸上带着隐约泪光的朝美，所有人的目光都集中在他身上。汗水从额头滑落，而血气向着头顶涌去。

“我，我是朝美男友，所以我不许你欺负他！”

樱木理直气壮地叉腰说着，声音中听不出一丝胆怯。

“哈？”

“啊？”

“啥？”

店里的三人同时发出了惊叹，当然，作为当事人的朝美已经连话都说不出来了。

“你？不要骗我。“朝夏父亲冷笑一声：“我看人是很准，你是直的吧。”

“唔。”

果然姜还是老的辣，凛音拳头暗暗砸在柜台上，心中开始为樱木哀叹：可怜的zun酱，平时脑子这么轴的一个人，根本没办法打破那个老狐狸的话术啊。本来想给asa撑撑腰，结果被反将一军，太惨了吧，zun酱！

朝夏父亲放在桌子上的双手手指交叉，笑意盈盈地想看被戳穿谎言之后樱木的窘相。

但是。

“asa——”

“诶？”

“抱歉了。”

“哈？怎么，唔......”

樱木俯下身，不等朝美反应，径直吻住朝美的嘴唇。

柔软，温暖，湿润，甜腻，带着咖啡的些许苦涩以及泪水的点滴咸腥，这个吻霸道却又柔情，青涩而又漫长。

朝美从没想过，自己会被暗恋的人强吻。

当然，樱木也没想过，自己的初吻会给一个男人。

感觉足足过了有一个世纪，樱木的嘴唇才离开朝美，他看着目瞪口呆的朝夏的父亲，脸上带着孩子气的，骄傲的，胜利者一般的笑容。那神情跟两年前被打得遍体鳞伤，但却依旧强撑着站在朝美面前的时候如出一辙。

而看向朝夏的父亲，那个教条守礼的中年男人的眼睛，如进入黑暗中的猫咪瞳孔一般缓慢地睁大，明亮如铜铃，甚至还在微颤。大概在他五十几年的人生中从未见过如此失礼又大胆的行为吧。

“够了，荒唐，我要走了。”

他似乎有些气愤地丢下一些语言的碎片，然后起身离开了店里。

“你也给我走！不要再来这里......啊！”

喵呜——！

随着一声尖锐的猫鸣，刚才被樱木放开的黑色闪电再次闪过，朝夏父亲被黑团子绊了一跤，直愣愣地摔在了门口。

哈——！

黑猫全身的毛都立了起来，弓起身子做出一副恐吓的姿态。也是，作为店里最优秀的警长猫aya酱，怎么能不来整治一下这个不知好歹的两足生物呢。

而面对这一幕，樱木暗地里伸出大拇指给aya酱点了个赞：看在你挺身而出的份上，本大爷就饶过了你的尾巴尖了。

伴随着可怜的纯矢店长一个劲的道歉声，朝夏父亲最终还是消失在店外小路的尽头。

这或许不是宝塚sora猫咪咖啡店最好的一天，也绝不是最坏的一天，但一定是会被载入店史的重要一天。

“那个......今天谢谢了。”

朝美小声地对樱木道谢。

“没事，我们不一直都是这样互相帮助的嘛。”

樱木眼神忽闪躲闪地回答。

“是吗。”

看着远方逐渐被落日染得炽红的云层，朝美感觉自己仿佛再次回到了高中时代。而眼前的那个少年，依旧地如此莽撞，勇敢，正直，却纯净得如同一汪泉水。朝美看着他，想起在开学典礼的时候，他就是这样一头撞入自己心里。这一切似乎久远得令人几乎要遗忘，却又如此清晰得如同刚刚翻过的篇章。

“zun酱。”

“嗯？”

朝美笑着，第一次在面对自己内心的时候正视了樱木的眼睛。

“周末出来玩吧，我有一件很重要的事想告诉你。”


	6. 第六章（完）

其八 半年之后

据说三月是一个万物复苏，春暖花开的季节，不过凛音对这个说法却不尽认同。因为今年的三月是一个寒春，别说花开了，连一丝抽芽的绿叶都难得一见。街上寒风瑟瑟行人寥寥，这一派萧条的景象如最近店里的生意一般令人心寒。 

叮铃。 

伴着一声清脆的迎客铃的声响，一个高个子的男人侧身走了进来。 

“欢迎光......什么嘛，原来是yurika......”

刚换上职业迎客式笑容站起身的凛音在看到推门进来的真风之后，便立刻换回了阴沉的脸色继续瘫坐回了吧台。 

“喂喂，mirion，你这脸色变得也太快了吧，好歹给我掩饰一下啊。” 

真风苦笑着拉开座椅，顺手把一盒点心递了过来。 

“抱歉，脱单了的人生赢家組不在我的笑容迎客范围内，嗯？这是什么？” 

“urara给你们带的伴手礼，她不是调任到神户分店去了吗，最近好像已经在那边安定下来了。”

“哟吼，那你们这要成异地恋了吗？美式？” 

“姑且吧......双份浓缩不加糖。”

真风脱下风衣搭在旁边的椅背上，然后懒洋洋地端起凛音递来的还冒着热气的杯子抿了一口。咖啡的苦涩和热度令真风被寒风吹透的身体微微回春，他长叹了口气眯起眼睛道：“urara也升职了，我也不得不努力了。” 

“你找到正式职了？” 

“在尼崎的一家房地产公司做业务员，底薪不多，不过做得好的话分成和奖金还是可以的。” 

“嘛，忽悠人不正是你的老本行，只要把你当初勾搭urara的实力拿出来，客户分分钟掏钱全款买房了吧。” 

“你就别揶揄我了，嘴巴这厉害小心真的找不到男友......” 

像是感受到从对面扑涌而来的杀气，真风识时务地将剩下的话囫囵吞回了肚子里。 

“不说这个了，刚才我在路口碰见店长了，看她打扮得花枝招展的还满脸笑容，是要去干嘛？” 

“上坟。”

凛音不怀好气地阴沉着脸将抹布拍在了桌子上。 

“上坟？哈？之前死掉的那几个男的事吗？” 

“倒数第二个死掉的那个小胡子，最近好像被出轨的女友踹了，于是就又跑回来了呗。”

“唔，那还真是去上坟啊店长，就让那群死人彻底死安分不行吗？” 

凛音缓慢地转过头，用在岸上晒了三天一般的死鱼眼盯着真风，看得他背后发毛。

“如果他们死安分了，我还用一个人在这里守店吗？”

“......您辛苦了。”真风老老实实地对凛音低头，经验积累而成的求生欲告诉他，千万别招惹一个用这样眼神看着他的女人，“话说，今天只有mirion你一个人吗，zun酱呢，那孩子不是无论什么时候都会待在店里的金牌优质社员吗？”

“他？”凛音翻了个白眼，“他现在天天约会连年假都用完了，今天还是预支的公休日的假。”

“我听到了什么？！那个十二分认真加二十分努力和二百分笑容的老实孩子zun酱，居然有女朋友了？？？”

“纠正一下，是男朋友。”

噗。

真风口中的咖啡喷了出来。

“认真的？”

“认真的。”

“OMG！我才走了不到半年，你们到底发生了什么！？”真风甚至来不及用纸巾擦一下嘴角的咖啡渍就开始仰天长叹，而一秒钟后，真风又换回了一副八卦脸：“所以，他那个男友是谁，之前经常来的那个猫猫嘴的maa君吗？”

“唔，想什么呢你，人家maasama可是有主的好吗......就是你走前一周的那个大叔暴走事件你还记得吗，那次之后不久吧，zun酱就和asa君在一起了。”

“呜哇，这么劲爆的吗。”

“是啊，我也是吓了一跳，天天喊着想找女友的zun酱居然就这么被掰弯了，而且还是跟我们都认识的高中同学......”

“那他们现在相处的怎么样了？”

“还好吧，看起来挺如胶似漆的，zun酱休假日都是跟asa一起出去约会......”顿了顿，凛音放下手中的抹布，若有所思地皱着眉头思考了一下道：“不过很奇怪诶，每次他们约会之后zun酱都会有点怪怪的。”

“怪怪的？”

“对啊，比如工作的时候一直站着呀，即使累的腿痛也坚决不坐下......上次被我按在沙发上要他好好休息的时候，他好像坐到榴莲似的腾一下弹起来半米高，还满脸痛苦的......”

“......”

看着凛音歪着头认真疑惑的样子，心领神会的真风露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容：“minion，这个话题对你来说还太早了......”说着，真风岔开了话题，“不过还真是没想到啊，才短短半年多的时间里，大家都变了这么多了啊。”

“嘛......毕竟人生嘛，都要不断向前看的......不过最近maasama也不经常来了，说真的还是有点寂寞。”

“maa君？他最近还好吗，上次见到他老爸的时候可真是吓到我了。”

“那个啊，听说就是因为那次的事，他老爸回家之后被他妈妈训了好久......”

“看不出来啊。”

“我也是，没想到他老爸看起来那么吓人，居然是个耙耳朵......本来以为maasama会被家里断掉经济来源什么的，结果后来才知道，他喜欢男生这件事在整个家族里只有他老爸在反对......于是结果就是，他老爸在家跪了一星期的搓衣板。”

“......感觉开始有点可怜他老爸了。”

“对了对了。”

凛音像是想到了什么似的，猛的凑上前去拉住真风的袖子小声道：“yurika你听说没有。”

“啥？”

“maasama他男友的事。”

“嗯？你说aya酱？终于被拖去切蛋蛋了吗？”

“不是啦！你个笨蛋！”

凛音恨铁不成钢地敲打着真风的脑袋。

“他男友，要回来了！”

“哈？”

其九 aya酱，あやちゃん

三月的夜晚是冷的，带着一股已经脱离了冰封，但还未走入复苏的彻骨凉意。

朝夏裹紧着被子，试图从怀抱着的黑色团子中汲取一点生命的热量。他气息平稳，神态安然，似乎世上没有什么事能打扰他的清眠。

不过，他怀中的黑团子却比他更敏锐地察觉到了些许与平日不同的动静。Aya酱展开身子，蹑手蹑脚地从被窝中探出脑袋，朝着响动的方向小心翼翼地进发。

黑暗中aya酱的眼睛睁得圆亮，反射出些许慑人的绿光，它迈动轻柔的步子，一步一步接近着正发出响动的玄关门廊。Aya酱是一个天生的猎手，更是一个优雅的潜行者，他巧妙地将自己藏匿与暗与影的交界处，让杀意与危机隐匿于无法被人察觉的寂静之中。

随着门匙转动的声响，朝夏家的房门被轻缓地打开了，一声吱呀的响动伴着咔哒咔哒的步伐声，一个陌生的身影正在接近。

Aya酱屏息凝神，如炬的目光紧盯着那个从黑暗中走进来的男人，看着他踏上地毯的脚步，看着他推开房门的手掌，看着他逐渐接近朝夏的影子......

喵呜——！！！

曦光微明的清晨，一声凄厉的惨叫开启了朝夏家的一天。

“aya酱！”

“あやちゃん！？”

……

……

……

五分钟后，aya酱一脸委屈地蜷缩在沙发下面，充满怨气的叫声和眼神直直地刺向坐在对面的两个人。

穿着毛绒兔睡衣一脸心疼的朝夏，以及那个一身西装还未脱，脸上就已经挂了彩的黑发男人。

Aya酱记得，一年前，就是那个有着刻板声音和一脸永远都睡不醒样子的男人把自己带回的这里。

喵呜！

“aya酱，安静。”

面对aya酱的抗议，朝夏皱着眉头制止了它。 

“哟，一年没见，你还是这么喜欢它，而它还是这么讨厌我呢。”

黑发男子板着脸，话里的醋味浓得几乎要满溢出来。 

“我亲爱的望海风斗先生，你连一只可怜的小猫的醋都要吃吗？”

朝夏脸上笑咪咪手上用蛮力，把一个创可贴狠狠按在了望海的额头，屋内随即响起了望海痛苦的嚎叫。

“我错了我错了，你下手轻一点嘛......”

“哼，都是あやちゃん都错，谁让你突然回来都不说一声。”

喵！

像是对あやちゃん这个名字起了反应，aya酱不满地叫了一声。

“我不是想给你个惊喜嘛......”望海讨好地抱住朝夏，而后又无奈地看了一眼沙发底下的黑团子，“话说你还真给它取这个名字了啊？用自己男友的小名来给自家猫命名，有这么好玩吗？”

“谁让aya酱只对这个名字有反应，对不对aya酱！”

喵喵！

得到了黑团子的回应，朝夏一脸胜利者的笑容居高临下地对望海道：“而且我发现，aya酱有些地方真的跟あやちゃん你一模一样。” 

“比如？” 

“比如总是赖床睡不醒啦，比如没事就喜欢傲娇啦，比如睡觉的时候总是粘着我啦......” 

朝夏掰着手指一个一个认真数着，而一旁的望海眼神早已飘乎。

“我哪有......” 

“对了还有一点。” 

朝夏抬起来头露出猫猫嘴的笑容看着望海。

“是什么？” 

“aya酱跟你一样，永远都会为了保护我而挺身而出。” 

看着朝夏认真的眼神，望海有些不好意思地别开了视线，“抱歉，本来说好的要陪着你，但是公司的事......” 

“不要道歉。”朝夏的手指抵在了望海的嘴唇上，打断了他的话，“你遵守了约定，回到我身边了，这就够了。”

说着，朝夏揽住望海的脖子，吻上了他的唇。 

这是一个久别重逢的吻，但更是一个充满了绵长爱意的吻，望海能感到朝夏唇舌的柔软与温暖，以及一些埋藏在记忆深处的，只属于朝夏的气息。

一些关于两人过去的久远回忆如被春日的甘霖滋润的干旱土地一般被唤醒，望海想起在大学两人第一次相见时候的光景，望海记得他牵着朝夏的手向他告白那夜的温度，望海也忘不了被调任海外营业部而被迫离开时候朝夏面对他露出的信任的眼神。 

这些漫长的记忆混着此刻的柔情，化作一些在身体内涌动的异样冲动，不断冲击着望海的神经与理智。他的手抚上朝夏的耳朵，拨开他的发梢去轻触他的脖颈，从朝夏身上散发的好闻的气味和隐约在耳畔响起的隐忍的喘息声如一股奔涌而来的海浪，冲垮了望海神志的波堤。 

“等，等等。”

朝夏被推倒在了床上，他抱紧压住他的望海，迷离的眼神中透露着一丝担忧。 

“等等あやちゃん，aya酱还在呢......” 

“管他的。”

说着，望海关掉了房间的灯。 

第二天

“aya酱～aya酱～” 

朝夏极尽温柔的呼唤再加上十八种猫咪零食的诱惑，却依旧没有成功召唤沙发底下的黑团子。

“aya酱乖乖～aya酱宝宝，我保证以后再也不会冷落宝宝了，宝宝快点出来好不好～” 

“我说，你就让它待在那里嘛，反正它饿了会自己跑出来.......”

“闭嘴！”

听到朝夏的怒吼，跪在卧室门口的键盘上的望海吓得一个哆嗦。 

“都是你！半夜给我搞这种事情！你看aya酱都被吓得不敢出来了！” 

朝夏叉着酸痛的腰对着望海一通训斥，而耳边似有似无地飘来了望海的小声逼逼：“那时候你自己不也......”

“望。海。风。斗，你。说。什。么？” 

“什么都没有！” 

望海立正跪好。 

叮咚，一声门铃打破了僵局。 

“嗯？”朝夏皱了皱眉头，“我记得我没有点外卖啊。” 

“啊，那个大概是......” 

跪着的望海试图解释，但很快他就被从玄关冲回来的朝夏揪住了耳朵。 

“宠物宅急便？这什么鬼！！！望海风斗你给我解释一下！” 

一个包装良好还附带各种平衡装置和通气孔的箱子被摆在了望海的面前，而在箱子后面就是一脸死亡笑容的朝夏和他手中可以成为凶器的逗猫棒。

“maasama，你冷静下，听我解......” 

喵呜～ 

但还没等望海说完，箱子中就传出一声微弱的猫叫。沉默三秒，朝夏打开了箱子。

“......”

“......那个，这个是我朋友拜托我养的，因为我刚回来还没找公寓嘛，就顺便寄到你这里来了......”

随着朝夏眼神中杀气值的上升，望海的声音逐渐微弱了下去。

“我想着你家aya酱不是还没有绝育嘛，就想着给它找个女朋友凑一对好了......”说着，望海满脸讨好的笑容从箱子里抱出一只探头探脑的斑纹美短，柔顺的背毛，粉嫩的肉球，以及清澈的天蓝色眼睛，无一不彰显着这只雌性美短的美丽优雅。

“你看你看，这孩子多可爱！”

望海继续堆满笑容，讨好地抱着美短在朝夏面前晃悠，试图唤起朝夏的一点同情心（对望海的）以求自己能死得好看一点。

“对了，你知道着孩子叫什么吗？叫kiho，小名ki酱，是不是很可爱！是不是跟aya酱很般配！” 

“......”

朝夏没有说话，但随着望海的一个撒手，ki酱如落地的闪电一般在地板上飞奔起来，一边开心地奔跑一边对着公寓里的东西好奇地东闻西嗅。而很快，ki酱就发现了躲在沙发底下的黑色团子——aya酱。 

“你看！他们两个一定会相处的很好......”

喵——呜——呜呜呜喵！

未等望海说完，一阵杀猫般的惨叫就打断了他的话，两人回身望去，只见一夜未露面的aya酱已经一个飞跃，连滚带爬地跳上朝夏卧室的衣柜，然后惊恐地望着下面温柔纯良且一脸好奇地看着自己的美短ki酱。 

“......” 

“......” 

最终，还是朝夏打破了尴尬的沉默。 

“あやちゃん，aya酱跟你最像的，还有一点是什么你知道吗？” 

“什么......？” 

“aya酱它......好像跟你一样只喜欢男生......” 

就这样，关于一群可爱的猫咪和一群脑洞清奇的人类的故事还在继续着。

而在未来，他们也必定会在这个复杂却又美好的世界里，不断书写下只属于自己的沙雕故事吧。

おしまいおしまい 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 最开始只是想写一篇有点叙诡性的小短篇，结果莫名其妙就写成个小长篇……樱木和朝美这条线也是写着写着突发奇想加进去的，不过写着写着忽然开始有点萌上这对cp了www。
> 
> 猫咪实在太可爱了！！！好想看大家和猫咪的互动！！！而对猫过敏的我大概这辈子只能在文里吸猫了（悲伤的故事）。
> 
> 希望在剧团停工期间，这篇文能给看文的你带来一点快乐。
> 
> 感谢食用~


End file.
